<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>entwined vii by tchouli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591268">entwined vii</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli'>tchouli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POI Entwined [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, John Lives, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post Samaritan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>entwine: verb (used with or without object), en·twined, en·twin·ing. to twine with, about, around, or together.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POI Entwined [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>entwined vii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set after the defeat of Samaritan but with the happy ending that they should have had</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The red Salvia stood valiant, a vibrant contrast to the soothing blue Clematis that stood guard behind the Salvia as it climbed and entwined its way around and through the supporting lattice. The symbolism was not lost on Harold as he sipped his tea, watching the sunrise and looking out at the garden – their garden - from the kitchen window.</p>
<p>Their garden. Harold chuckled as he thought back to the day he and John planted the garden. They had chosen each plant together, basing their selections on colour and meaning, and when the plants bloomed. Harold wanted blooms throughout the year, if possible. John wanted anything that made Harold happy.</p>
<p>The day they had planted the garden; had been wonderful with perfect weather and perfect companions. Because of course, Bear had helped. Harold chuckled as he thought about Bear reverting to puppy antics, getting into everything, with a dirty nose and four very dirty paws and a look on his face that said, “I helped too!” to show for it.</p>
<p>Smiling, Harold continued to sip his tea as he waited for John to wake up. Mornings like this were his favorite time of day. He never thought he could or would have this.</p>
<p>Harold felt John before he heard him as a soft breath huffed against his neck and arms wrapped around him. John tangled his fingers in Harold’s free hand and whispered against his hair, as he kissed his temple “whatcha doing?" Leaning back into John’s warmth and turning slightly to kiss him, Harold said: “remembering."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some of the flowers and their meanings in Harold and John's garden<br/>*<br/>Red Salvia  - forever mine<br/>Blue Salvia - thinking of you<br/>Blue Clematis - mental beauty<br/>Blue Heliotrope - eternal love<br/>Red Roses - passion<br/>English Ivy - binding</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>